


Maybe You’re Something I’d Be Good At

by orphan_account



Series: We've Got Time [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: B), M/M, and a barn, and sex, theres a farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry rides horses and Louis rides Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe You’re Something I’d Be Good At

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grannypants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grannypants/gifts), [Justine :)))](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Justine+%3A%29%29%29).



> this was inspired by the hannah montana movie bless thanks to emily and justine b/c hyfr i finished a fic title from tegan and sara's "call it off" (i altered it a bit oops)

“Louis, let’s go! We’re already running late!”

Louis’ groans are muffled by his pillow, where he’s been lying face down for the last hour. Defeated, he rolls over until he flops onto the floor and starts dragging himself towards the door. When he realizes he actually has to reach up to turn the door knob, he curls up on the ground and continues groaning.

“Louis, are you fucking serious? Get your diva ass up off the floor and let’s go.” Lottie yells while trying to open the door, repeatedly slamming it into Louis’ crumpled body.

“Just leave me here to die, Lots! Go on without me. Tell Grandma I’m sorry; I’m just too weak.” Louis had performed this short soliloquy with all the dramatics he discovered he possessed in middle school. Those same dramatics landed him his record breaking 6 lead roles in the last two years. Those same dramatics paid for his family’s house and the trip that his mother was now forcing him on. Louis could practically hear his sister’s eye roll but he couldn’t just up and leave to his Grandma’s house during award season. Was his mother crazy?

“I will kick you down the stairs and drag your broken body to Grandma’s house.” Lottie threatened but when Louis didn’t so much as twitch a perfectly arched eyebrow, she changed tactics. “Come on, Louis. We haven’t been to the farm in so long. You can take some time off from being rich and famous to mingle with your oh so mundane family.”

Louis could have lied on that floor for hours, days even. He was stubborn, sure, but he wasn’t a diva. (Obviously Lottie’s opinion was irrelevant because ever since Louis beat out Zac Efron for that one role she’s had it out for him.) He did miss the farm…

“Okay, okay.” Louis pulled himself up off the ground and shook out his fringe, pushed Lottie towards his bags (he paid for her newest Birkin, she owes him) and walked down to the car.

After hauling himself up into the passenger seat of the range rover he turns to his mom and gives her his best “yeehaw.”

“It’s a bloody acreage outside of Doncaster, Lou, not Tennessee.” She laughs and backs down the drive of their Primrose Hill address to the cheers of Daisy and Phoebe in the back seat.

Louis, Lottie, and Fizz let out collective groans and throw on their iPods to block out the noise for the couple of hours it takes to go from civilization to the Doncaster suburbs.

Once they pass the metropolitan, Louis gets lolled off to sleep by the fields outside flashing by.

\--

Two hours later Louis wakes up with a stiff neck and four apparently easily excitable girls shrieking in his ears.

“Oh bugger off,” Louis mumbles but of course his Grandma is standing beside their parked car with the window conveniently rolled down.

“Louis, dear. Never were great at first impressions were you.” His Grandma says, pulling his head through the window and kissing his forehead. Probably smudging her obscenely red lipstick across his fringe.

Louis pushes down the urge to reach up and ruffle his hands through it and replies, “Apparently my spunk is very marketable.” His Grandma had taken him to his first ever audition where he tripped over a cord walking in front of the casting directors and swore loudly and too advanced for his age.

“Marketable spunk? So you’re in the fertility business now? I knew you’d burn out quickly.” Lottie sneers and hops out of the vehicle before Louis can turn around and thwart her one.

His mom and Grandma just laugh and follow her towards the house. Daisy, Phoebe and Fizz right behind them, leaving him with all the luggage. The nerve.

Hopping down from the rover, Louis saunters to the trunk and pulls it open. Enough luggage to rival that of the Kardashian’s stares back at him. Shaking out each limb individually, then stretching down to touch his toes, Louis begins to pull out the bags. Second trips are for the weak, and Louis has five bags in each hand before he realizes he might have to resort to being one of those weak beings he so mercilessly mocked all these years. He’s torn as he shifts his gaze between the three bags left in the trunk and the front porch a brutal distance of at least fifteen steps away. Deciding nobody important enough is around to witness his unfortunate fall from first trip grace, Louis takes a step towards the porch and then freezes when a decibel of sex rings out from behind him. 

“Did you need a hand?”

Louis slowly turns around and as soon as he sees whose talking he swallows his reply of “I’ve actually got two, thanks.”

The boy is tall and lanky and that fact is exaggerated tenfold by his Wranglers clinging to his endless legs. His plaid shirt is half unbuttoned and he’s wearing a fucking cowboy hat, curls peeking out from the bottom. The accent tells him otherwise but Louis has serious doubts that this boy didn’t actually fly over from Texas to entertain his Grandma’s twisted southern American living dreams.

“Uh, yeah actually. Thanks.” Louis finally finds his tongue after the boy has grabbed the remaining bags out of the rover, closed the trunk, and started heading inside. Unfortunately the fifteen steps to the porch aren’t enough to redeem himself and use one of his lines but they are enough for Louis to almost choke on his tongue when he gets a view of the boy’s backside in those tight tight jeans.

“Fucking sinful,” Louis sneers under his breath and apparently it was loud enough for the boy to hear because he’s quirking an eyebrow in Louis’ direction but then the screen door opens and his Grandma is engulfing the boy in a grasp strong enough to lift his feet (his massive fucking feet, Louis is going to faint) off the ground.

“Harry!” His Grandma so much as screams.

So his name is Harry. Louis can work with that. He moans it in his mind to test it out and nods his head in appreciation. He could definitely work with that.

“Anne!” His Mom shrieks from behind his Grandma who is still showing no signs of letting go of Harry.

Louis whips around to see a woman who is apparently Anne, and he assumes to be Harry’s mother,  standing right behind him. Oh for fucks sake, he thinks. The first impression he’s given to this boy’s mother is the one of him scoping out her son’s ass. His Grandma has cursed his first impression track record he’s sure of it.

Now his own mom is hugging Anne and his Grandma is hugging Harry and Louis isn’t getting any so he pushes his way into the foyer and his step stutters when he hears Harry whisper “fucking sinful” from behind him. He could have been imagining it but when he hears his Grandma’s shocked gasp and laughter follow he knows it’s a thing that actually happened. He smirks and walks up to his guest room as his Grandma jokingly scolds Harry on the porch.

\--

After unpacking his suitcase and changing his jeans, Louis heads back downstairs where his mom is yelling for him.

The new skinnies cling to his thighs and arse. He’s always known where his best assets lie (sue him, Louis loved a good pun) (his ass was definitely part of the reason for him landing that swim team role) and now he knows that Harry’s noticed and he needs to keep him noticing. Swaying his hips to the best of his ability, Louis saunters into the living room and looks up to scan the couches through his eyelashes. His best material is wasted when he sees that the room is empty and he curses under his breath.

“Louis! Come out here!”

Louis walked out the back door onto the porch where his mom was calling him, saw Harry riding shirtless on a horse, and walked back inside. He would have made it all the way back up the stairs and into his room where he would have buried himself in his bed, the image of Harry the only thing keeping him going. He would have made it if his mom hadn’t grabbed his arm and dragged him back outside.

“Don’t be rude, Lou.”

“Me? Are we just going to ignore what Harry is doing right now?” Louis asked, mouth gaping open, failing his arms helplessly towards Harry who had now dismounted the horse and was crouching with his sisters to pet it.  

“He’s playing with a horse, Louis.” His mom and Anne exchanged a confused glance. (Anne was here? Watching him watch her son. Who was still shirtless. Fuck.) “Anyway, I just wanted to reintroduce you to Anne. She used to babysit you and the girls before we moved to London. You were quite young, but we thought you’d at least remember Harry. God, you guys used to get into some trouble…” Anne and his mom laughed and continued reminiscing but Louis was too preoccupied with Harry.

Harry who he had apparently been friends with for a while. Harry who was currently beaming at him and waving him over from across the yard.

“Louis, right?” Harry asked, pulling off his cowboy hat and cradling it against his chest. His hair was combed back on the top, leaving the rest to curl around the nape of his neck. It looked like a mullet and Louis was already weirdly attached to it.

“Yeah, Louis. And you’re Harry? Proper partners in crime, we were apparently.” Louis’ sisters ran away giggling as soon as he had crossed the lawn and now they were all watching the exchange by peeping around a tree a couple meters off.

Harry laughed and reached up to scratch at the back of his neck, purposely flexing his ridiculous biceps as he did. “Fancy reeking some more havoc these next couple of weeks? My mom and I actually live a few houses down, so we’ll be around. I mean if you’re…”

Louis cut him off with a nervous laugh and, “For sure, mate. Could be fun.”

Looking down at his watch (that was attached to his rather large hand, Jesus) Harry grabbed his horse and pointed back towards a barn. “I’ve got to run to work but I’ll see you around yeah?”

Louis barely managed to say goodbye when Harry threw himself up on the horse and raced off towards the barn, back muscles glistening in the sun. Maybe this trip wasn’t such a bad idea. Who needs an Oscar when you could have Harry on a horse?

Lottie shook Louis out of his hot Harry induced trance by speaking up beside him, “He kept asking about Eleanor. He thought she was your girlfriend.”

Louis jumped and then looked over at Lottie wide-eyed. “He thought my PR agent was my girlfriend? How does he even know about Eleanor? What did you tell him?”

Lottie just smirked and said, “I told him that we had to get one thing straight, that you’re not.” She laughs at her own joke then, “Apparently he’s a big fan.” She winked and started backing away to where Fizz was calling her.

Why was she winking?

“Why are you winking?” Louis yelled as he chased after her. “What else did he say? This is important!” Lottie just flipped him off and kept walking. Louis stopped chasing then, his cardio has never been up to snuff. “Thanks, Efron.” He huffed and headed back towards the porch. Stupid Zac ruining his relationship with his stupid sister.

\--

Louis was snuggling with his sisters on the couch after dinner, when his grandma walked in the room carrying a container full of leftovers.

“Louis, be a dear and bring this out to Harry. He’s been working in the barn for hours. He must be so hungry.”

Louis was up, off the couch and out the door before she finished her sentence, speed walking across the field to the barn where apparently Harry had been working. So he worked for his grandma then? Well that could be very convenient.

Louis’ hand was halfway to knocking on the barn door when he remembered what he was wearing. Looking down at his sweats and ratty old band t-shirt, he seriously considered turning around and coming back after changing into a nice jumper or something but then of course Harry spotted him and called him inside.

“Come to help me with the horses, then?” Harry asked, and then looked him up and down. Louis felt hot under his gaze but then rolled his eyes when he saw Harry smirking. “Or did you just come for a cuddle?”

“Neither actually,” Louis sneered. So Harry was cocky? Louis could play this game. He was the king of hard to get. Not that he wanted to be hard to get with Harry but he liked to be in control. “My gran told me to bring this out for you.” Louis thrust the food towards Harry who was still standing shirtless and smirking.

“Would you like to stay? We could picnic. I’ve got some real nice hay over,” Harry gestured around him to bales sprawled around the barn, “well everywhere, really.”

“Really a lovely offer, Harold. But I’ve got to run. I’ve got things to…” Louis trailed off not having any things to actually do but knowing if he stayed here he would be putty in Harry’s hands.

“Oh I forgot about you movie star types. Too posh to sit on some hay.” Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest accentuating his biceps and his pecs and Louis melted.

“I can sit on some hay, Jesus. I’m not Mariah Carey.” Louis needed to stay now. His reputation was at stake.

“Nah, you’ve got better curves.” Louis walked over to a couple of bales in the corner and Harry smacked his ass on the way by. Louis would feign petulance but Harry’s hand had spanned the width of his whole left cheek, and that left him a little breathless.

After Harry had finished the leftovers and licked his fingers clean, eyes boring into Louis’ who refused to be the first to look away, he laid back into the hay and patted his side, signalling for Louis to lie down next to him. Louis flopped down hesitantly a few inches over and then got pulled roughly onto Harry’s chest.

“That’s better,” Harry sighed and snuffled his cheek against the top of Louis’ head, “You just looked so soft.”

“I told you I didn’t come for a cuddle.” Louis tried to sound menacing but his voice came out sounding too light and breathy. His hands were sprawled over Harry’s chest and Louis’ fingers kept dancing across the firm muscles without his consent. Louis tried to control himself but Harry’s hand had slowly crept down his back to his backside so he thought it was only fair to get his share of chest groping out of this.

Harry just scoffed and pulled Louis further onto his chest. Despite his confidence, Harry’s heart was hammering in his chest and Louis wondered if he ever did this with anyone else in his grandma’s barn.

“You do move fast don’t you? I mean, apart from your voice.” Harry pinched his side and Louis twisted away, laughing.

“Speed is exciting, Lou. I think that’s why I like the horses,” Harry finished looking down at Louis, where he was settled under his arm.

“Such poetry, Harold.”

“Oh sod off.”

“So what about cars? You know you’d look good in the passenger of my Bugatti.” Louis smirked when he saw Harry fish mouthing.

“You don’t have a Bugatti.”

“That I do, actually. I got a wicked discount after doing those Fast and the Furious movies.” Louis glanced up at Harry who was looking down at him in awe.

Now that he had the upper hand, Louis was determined to keep it. He sat up slowly and hovered over Harry, leaning down. He saw Harry’s eyes flutter closed and was close enough to feel the hot air from Harry’s open mouth.

“Louis! So glad I found you! Mom was so worried.” Lottie called as she slammed open the barn doors loudly.

Frustrated, Louis rolled off of Harry and groaned. He grumbled as he got up, then turned to help up Harry who was giggling on the hay.

Lottie has apparently decided now would be a good time to be a decent person and was waiting outside the barn.

“I promise you a ride in the Bugatti.” Louis called back to Harry as he walked towards the doors.

“Sure, Louis. Whatever you say.” Harry laughed and started hauling around bales, shaking his head and smiling.

Walking back to the house, Louis pulled out his phone and sent his manager a quick text.

_I need the Bugatti!!!! by the morning pls xx._

\--

“Louis, get the fuck up.”

Louis blinked open his eyes and saw Harry leering over him. His cock throbbed and he looked down. _Of course._ Louis went to cover it up but Harry caught on quick.

“I can help you out with that, you know,” Harry winked and Louis scowled. He needed his coffee before he could put up with this, or he would crack.

“How did you get in here?” He managed to situate the covers so he was less exposed much to Harry’s dismay.

“Your mom let me in, lovely lady. Did you know there’s a Bugatti in your driveway?” Harry’s eyes sparkled as he said it and Louis knew he did the right thing in asking his manager to bring it down.

“Yeah, you want to take it for a spin?” Harry nodded his head eagerly, “I just have to shower first so…” Louis pulled the covers around him in a toga and waddled over to the on suite. “I’ll be right back, try not to go through my knickers drawer.”

“Have fun in there, Louis.” Harry smirked and Louis rolled his eyes, escaping to the shower and locking the door behind him.

\--

“Louis, are you and Harry coming down for breakfast?” Jay shouted from the kitchen as she heard the footsteps on the stairs.

“No, mum. We’ll probably just grab something in town.” Louis yelled back as he grabbed Harry’s hand and hauled him towards the front door.

“In town? Louis William come here for a second.”

Louis, hand on the doorknob and the other clutched in Harry’s massive paw, sighed and signalled to Harry to wait by the door. He quickly ran to the kitchen as Harry snickered “William” under his breath behind him.

“Morning, Mum.” Louis’ eye flickered over his mom standing at the stove to Anne perched at the island. “Good morning, Anne.”

Anne smiled and then shared a _look_ with Jay, Louis was immediately shifty.

“Taking my boy out on the town, are you?” Anne was still smirking and Louis could see Jay with a hand muffling her giggles out of his peripherals.

Louis suddenly felt hot under the collar of his t-shirt, unsure of his mom and Anne’s angle.

“Er, yeah, actually. If that’s alright? He just mentioned cars yesterday so I thought I’d show him mine.”

Anne’s smile widened, “Of course it’s alright, love. Just be careful, he’s a nasty driver.”

Jay sent him shooing hands urging him back to the front foyer. “Oh he’s not driving,” Louis assured her over his shoulder, making his way out of the kitchen.

“Hell yeah I’m driving, Louis.” Harry said when Louis rounded the corner.

Louis jumped and dramatically grasped his chest. “I thought I told you to wait by the door!” He tried to be stern but the way Harry was leaning against the wall, one foot kicked up, made it hard.

Kicking off the wall, Harry launched forward, leaning down to whisper in Louis’ ear, “You’ll get over it.” He smacked a kiss to Louis’ cheek then headed towards the door.

Louis let his fingers ghost over his cheek then he shook himself out of it. Harry might be driving, and he might have just momentarily knocked Louis off his imaginary throne in his hierarchical system of having situational control but Louis would regain the advantage. He always did.

“Shotgun!” He yelled, running after Harry.

\--

“Okay, just ease into it.” Louis scolded from his passenger seat. Hands gripping painfully tight onto every surface within his reach. “Please,” he added as an afterthought.

Harry just snickered silently and reached over to pat Louis’ thigh, Louis assumes it’s supposed to be reassuring. If anything, it’s more of a distraction. Louis glances down at the hand that’s sprawled across the top half of his leg and his grip on the upholstery loosens, distracted by the warmth that’s leaking through the material of his jorts. (Sue him, his legs are glorious.)

Harry latched onto the drop in Louis’ guard and pressed down on the accelerator, hard. The tires spun on the gravel driveway, then caught and the Bugatti launches forward towards the road. Louis was screaming in the passenger seat as Harry steers them down the empty highway, laughing manically. After popping his sports car cherry, Harry slows down to a more modest speed and continues into Doncaster, Louis breathing heavy and recovering beside him.

After grabbing breakfast at a drive thru (Harry refused to get out of the car) they find a mess of back roads and cruise. Harry has found an obscure station on the satellite radio and is singing along to it in his low raspy voice. He’s really going for it and Louis hasn’t looked away from the lines of his throat and the cut of his jaw as he belts with one hand still languidly resting on Louis’ leg.

Louis gets an idea. He isn’t sure what inspired it but he assumes it has something to do with the way Harry is currently biting down on his bottom lip during the instrumental break. Harry turns and his eyes widen when he catches the look on Louis’ face. It’s simply predatory; lips turned up slightly in a suggestive smirk, eyes a bit dark with something like want.

Harry snaps his hand off Louis’ thigh. “What’s up, Lou?” Harry asks hesitantly, his voice cracking on Louis’ name.

Louis’ smirk widens. Because Harry is nervous. Because he’s in control now.

“Nothing. Just keep driving.” Harry nods curtly in reply and Louis lets his hand skitter over to Harry’s thigh, slowly caressing up and down the inseam of his jeans.

Harry gulps and starts squirming in his seat. He’d really rather not get hard and end up coming in his pants in Louis’ Bugatti but the slight nimble fingers that are slowly inching closer and closer up his thigh are making it quite hard.

(Harry giggles at the pun and Louis decides to elevate his methods.)

Louis spreads his hand over Harry’s crotch and Harry yelps then looks over with wide-eyes.

Giggling sultrily (Louis rolls his eyes internally at how stupid he probably sounds but he keeps going) and looking up at Harry through his eyelashes he whispers, “This okay?”

Harry nods his head sporadically and his hands grip the wheel even tighter, his knuckles a stark white against the black leather.

Louis unbuckles and gets up on his knees in his seat, leaning over the centre console to mouth at Harry’s jaw, hand still massaging his cock through his jeans.

“Louis. I’m going quite fast. I don’t think this is safe.” Harry strains but his argument is lost when he ends his sentence on a moan, Louis dragging his nails over the outline of his dick.

 “Do you want me to stop?” Louis asks, biting at the bit of skin behind Harry’s ear. Harry shakes his head no before the end of the question and Louis smirks against his skin.

Louis pops open the button on Harry’s jeans and Harry hisses as the zipper is dragged down, rubbing uncomfortably against the underside of his cock. Pecking a quick kiss to Harry’s cheek, Louis positions himself over the console, the leather cushioning his sternum, and reaches into Harry’s pants, pulling his cock out of his briefs.

“Oh my god.” Harry says breathily and his foot slams down on the gas pedal, jerking the car forward as it speeds up. Louis’ head flings back into Harry’s stomach and he laughs. Harry is, apparently, an advocate for road safety because he apologizes profusely then parks on the side of the road.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m sorry.” Harry babbles but Louis shuts him up by leaning back down and pressing quick kisses along his shaft.

He darts his tongue out to lick at the precome then sinks his mouth down over the head.

“Holy shit.” Harry practically growls and Louis has to admit that Harry is making him feel like his mouth is one of the Seven Wonders of the World.

Harry’s hands have abandoned the steering wheel and are knotted into Louis’ hair as Louis teasingly rubs his tongue along the slit. Louis sucks gently, taking more of Harry every time he dips down and lightly scrapes his teeth along the sensitive skin on every upstroke.

He’s barely had his mouth on him but Harry grunts above him, “Lou, I’m gonna...”

Louis goes to pull off to tell him not yet, Jesus he hasn’t even gotten to showcase his wonderful deep throating skills he worked so hard to acquire but then Harry is coming on his tongue. This is Louis’ favourite part, feeling the way he managed to break someone down, as Harry pulses hot and heavy in his mouth.

The hands have abandoned his hair and after Louis comes up after tucking Harry back into his jeans he sees that they’re now covering Harry’s face as he shakes his head.

Louis panics. “Harry, I’m sorry. What’s wrong?”

Harry laughs and slowly lowers his hands. “No, it’s… I’m sorry, that was embarrassing. I’ve just never really?” Harry gestures down to his crotch.

“What? Gotten road head?” Louis asked curiously, relieved that he didn’t actually scare him off.

“No, um. Like? Anything? I’ve never done anything with anybody else before.” Harry scratches the back of his neck sheepishly and then pulls the car back onto the highway, watching the road an excuse to not look at Louis and let him see the furious blush that’s made its way onto his face.

“You’re a virgin? How the fuck…” Louis trails off in disbelief.

“I’m homeschooled? All my friends are older people I work with on the farm.” Harry explains, uncharacteristically quiet.

Louis grabs Harry’s hand off the wheel and twines their fingers together on the console. “I think it’s kind of hot.”

Harry looks over at him laughing, “You don’t have to make me feel better, Lou.”

Louis shoots him a wink, “Oh, but I can make you feel good.”

They drive the rest of the way back in relative silence, holding hands and singing along to the radio station. (Louis’ top 40 pick.)

\--

“I got a surprise for you tonight, yeah? I’ll pick you up at 7.” And with that Harry started off towards the barn.

“Lottie!” Louis yelled as he ran upstairs on his way to weeping in front of his closet. (When packing for his grandma’s house he didn’t anticipate cute cowboys asking him out, his wardrobe just wasn’t sleazy enough.)

Lottie plopped herself down on the bed as Louis burrowed further into the clothes piled on the closet floor. Baggy sweatshirts and old t-shirts, Jesus. He might just have to cancel.

“Looking for something special?” His mom asked from the doorway and Louis groaned then plopped down in the middle of the floor.

“Louis has a date.” Lottie piped up and before Louis could ask her how she found out his mom squealed from the doorway.

“With Harry? Oh god, he actually did it!”

Louis was now thoroughly confused on all fronts, “Actually did what? Was he put up to this?” Louis’ voice got more shrill as the idea of his mom bribing Harry infiltrated his mind.

She wasn’t an evil person but she love a good prank at her son’s expense. Jay was now positively beaming and Lottie wasn’t any better from her perch across the room.

“Oh no, love. He wasn’t put up to it. He’s had a thing for you for years! When he heard you were coming back to visit he called and asked if he could take you out. I told him you were quite the handful but I guess he was adamant because here we are!” She clapped her hands together and Louis flopped over onto the floor, completely sprawled on the remnants of his closet ravaging.

Louis was flattered but apparently Harry had expectations. Harry had probably seen his red carpet looks for at least the last couple of premiers and Louis didn’t know how to live up to that with no stylist and a hobo’s wardrobe.

“This date is going to be such a flop.” Louis whined from where his face was smashed into his concert hoodie from last month’s Script concert.

“Louis, come on. We all know how much a slag you are. Your clothes will not matter by the end of the night.” Lottie grinned wickedly. Louis threw a pillow at her and his mom plugged her ears at the door, disappearing down the hallway in choruses of loud humming and “I-can’t-hear-you’s”.

Still sat defeated on the floor, Louis continued to whine as Lottie got up to rummage through his drawers.

Then the doorbell rang and Louis heard Harry’s voice drift up the stairwell. Lottie froze beside him and Louis was debating whether or not to jump out of the window to escape. He checked his watch and he still had hours before 7. Maybe Harry had never learned how to properly tell time. Everybody knew there wasn’t something quite right with homeschools.

“Thanks, Harry. I will.” Jay said from downstairs and then her footsteps were approaching Louis’ room.

Lottie had long since abandoned helping him look for something to wear claiming she couldn’t channel her inner stylist with the crap Louis was supplying her with. Now she was back on the bed, nose buried in her phone.

Jay appeared at the door and Louis looked up, defeated. She just smiled at him and placed a pair of jeans and cowboy boots on the ground. “Harry said to wear these.”

She walked away and Lottie followed, hitting Louis on the head as she bounded out the door. “Well that’s that problem solved. Now you can spend the rest of your time on your face.”

Louis was too distracted by the lack of stretch in the jeans to chase after Lottie. He fixed his fringe in a daze, trying to figure out the probability of his arse actually fitting into the pants. But he was never very good at math.

\--

The doorbell rang at precisely 7 o’clock and Louis was leaning against the couch (sitting was currently nearly impossible) trying to act nonchalant.

He had miraculously managed getting into the jeans (he had to forfeit most of the bendability in his knees which was unfortunate) and the boots actually had a little heel on them, making him feel taller.

“I like the sweater.” Harry said when Louis had managed to shuffle over and open the door.

Louis mumbled his thanks suddenly nervous. Or maybe his mouth was just dry from the way Harry's own jeans clung to his legs.

“I actually went to a Script concert once.” Harry continued, bright and unabashed, pushing through Louis into the living room and giving a quick wave to Jay who had sauntered in from the kitchen.

After spinning back around to face Louis, Harry clapped his hands together enthusiastically and exclaimed, “We’re going horseback riding.”

Louis could see his mom over Harry’s shoulder trying to contain her laughter.

Wanting to escape as soon as possible (before his mom could embarrass him with all the euphemism for horseback riding) (trust him, his mom was not above it) Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him out the door.

“Be safe boys!”

“Oh, we will.” Harry called back and Jay howled with laughter.

Louis elbowed him in the ribs. “She was talking about sex you git.”

Harry was a sputtering mess all the way to the barn where two saddled horses stood tied up and waiting. Harry quickly introduced them as Lucy and Pegasus.

“I’ve never done this before.” Louis said stopping abruptly a few meters from the horses.

Harry smirked. “Who’s the virgin now?”

Louis would have laughed but his impending doom at the hands (hooves) of a horse was too big a problem to find much of anything funny.

Harry saw Louis’ pained look and slowly pulled him towards the horses. “Lou, it’s fine. They won’t hurt you. Here.” Harry grabbed Louis’ waist and positioned him on the left side of the horse. “You just have to mount it. Lucy will do the rest.”

Louis laughed nervously. Disguising his emotions with humour was a speciality. “I’m good at mounting things.”

He looked lewdly over at Harry whose eyes were wide at that. He nodded dumbly and Louis smiled, a little calmer. Choking up Harry always made him feel lighter, he just wished he could choke him up with something else sometimes. Like his cock.

Harry grabbed Louis’ hips again, “Okay, stick your foot in the stirrup.”

Louis made a show of pulling his foot up, the jeans stretching taut over his arse. (Which Louis may or may not have purposefully pushed back into Harry’s crotch.)

Apparently Harry decided Louis was taking too long because he just picked Louis up and plopped him down on the saddle. Louis was too caught off guard to put up a fight but the fact that Harry could pick him up that easily was going to be a hard thought to keep innocent.

After being manhandled and watching Harry swing effortlessly onto his horse, Louis was out of breath. And he hadn’t even done anything. It was all stupid Harry and his stupid muscles.

Harry flicked his reins and his horse started forward, but before Louis could panic, Lucy fell into step right at Harry’s side.

Louis’ knuckles were white with how tightly he was gripping the horn of the saddle and Harry laughed.

“You’re not going to fall. You can loosen up your grip.”

Louis did so slowly, sighing in relief when he did indeed stay firmly on the saddle.

Louis couldn’t help smiling triumphantly over at Harry who returned it with a dimpled grin.

“I thought we’d ride up to the lake and check out the sunset?” Harry asked almost hesitantly.

“Brilliant.” Louis smiled and Harry visibly relaxed. “You’re quite romantic.”

“I can’t take all the credit. I get all my good ideas from cheesy rom-coms.”

Louis groaned. He tried to school his face into a generally displeasing look but his acting skills lacked all his old muster whenever Harry was involved. “I do not need another one of you lot around. Four sisters is enough, thanks.”

Harry reached over and punched Louis’ shoulder but Louis’ arms were too short to fight back over the gap between their horses. He settled for his signature pout which just made Harry laugh.

“Awe, Lou. Don’t be sad.” Harry mocked him and then took off his cowboy hat and plopped in to Louis’ head. It was a little big and almost slid past his eyes but Louis made it work.

“You look good riding in a hat.” Harry said seriously then he caught on to what he actually said and blushed scarlet.

“You’ve got quite the mind there Mr. Inexperienced.” Louis teased.

Harry, ever eager to prove himself, blurted out, “Louis, I’m not stupid. I watch like boatloads of porn.”

Louis shut up after that trying and failing to not imagine Harry in bed with his massive hand wrapped around his cock, breathing heavy, toes curling…

“We’re here!” Harry yelled breaking Louis out of his beautiful daydream.

Harry dismounted first and then helped Louis off his horse who stumbled forward, his legs giving out.

“My arse hurts.” Louis whined but Harry just laughed, slipping his arm around Louis, holding him up.

“Yeah, that happens the first time.” Harry was smirking. The bastard. “You know, if you’re not used to the stretch.”

Louis decided to ignore him and turned to face the sunset, which was just turning multiple hues of oranges and violets.

Harry pulled a blanket out of the burlap attached to his saddle and spread it out on the grass. The horses sauntered away and settled into grazing while Harry plopped down onto the quilt and patted the ground beside him. Louis made a show of lowering himself onto the blanket, clutching his bum and pulling exaggerated faces while Harry patiently looked up at him, indulging Louis with giggles.

On the blanket, Harry’s legs are stretched out in front of him, his left knee bent slightly trying to make contact with Louis. He’s leaning back on his hands and looking right ahead but Louis is watching his face, sees the way Harry’s eyes dart over every few seconds.

“Let’s get a little closey.” Louis says, curling into a ball, his arms wrapped around his knees where they’re pulled up to his chest. He snuggles into Harry’s side and buries his face in Harry’s neck, ghosting his lips over the underside of his jaw.

“Thanks for bring me here. It’s really pretty.”

Harry looks down at where Louis is resting on his shoulder. “Yeah, you are.”

Louis groans but blushes despite himself. “Oh my god. You are such a sap.”

Harry smirks when he notices the pink flush dusting Louis’ skin and outs a hand on his cheek to feel the warmth. Cupping Louis’ face, thumb stroking over Louis’ bottom lip making his jaw go slack, Harry leans in and kisses the corner of his mouth.

“It’s true you know.” Harry pulls away slightly to see Louis’ eyes closed, eyelids twitching with anticipation. “You’re funny.” He presses a kiss to Louis’ top lip, pulls back laughing when Louis surges forward looking for more. “Strong-willed, too.”

Harry stares at Louis for a bit. It’s only been a couple days but he’s recognized every part of his face, loves the way his teasing is paired with a dirty smirk, thinks about his lithe hands and strong thighs when he’s alone at night.

“You know, I feel like this was always going to happen.”

Louis’ eyes snap open, searching Harry’s face and finding only sincerity.

“You and me.” Harry finishes and Louis inches closer, pulls Harry’s hand off his face and places it down at his hip instead.

Louis doesn’t break eye contact as he swings his leg over Harry, whose other hand encases Louis’ waist, squeezing.

“I told you I was good at mounting things.”

Harry surges forward at that, the same time Louis crouches down and their lips crash together.

Harry groans when Louis rolls his hips experimentally, arse rubbing against Harry’s crotch, and he pulls back, hands still grasping Louis’ hips.

“I am not coming in these pants, Louis.” Harry warns, his voice lacking authority.

Louis laughs and rolls off of his lap as the sun slinks below the horizon.

A few minutes of silence pass, Louis’ hand in Harry’s firm grasp, watching the water ripple as the sky turns black around them.

Harry gets up and hauls Louis to his feet, “Let’s get going yeah?”

\--

“That’s my mom’s car.”

Louis follows Harry’s eyes and spots the vehicle parked right in front of his grandma’s. He isn’t sure why Harry sounds so concerned, they do only live a couple acreages over and is probably just visiting with Jay. He tells Harry as much but he doesn’t seem convinced.

“Well does she know where you went? Maybe she’s looking for you?” Louis offers.

“Yeah, she must just be- I’ll just go see. What she wants.” Harry stutters over his words and even in the dark Louis can see how his face has suddenly gone red, eyes growing wide like he just remembered something important.

Despite what he said, Harry makes no move towards the house so Louis grabs his hand and marches forward. “I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“Mom, we’re ho- Oh shit.” Jay and Anne were standing in the foyer, clearly waiting for them. Their faces were soft though, Jay’s eyes sparkling like she was about to burst out laughing. Anne looked a bit more hesitant, her lips only curled up slightly.

“Take a seat, loves. We’re just going to have a quick chat.”

Louis smiles sweetly (and what he hopes is reassuringly) over at Anne as he pulled Harry over to the loveseat, having a pretty good idea of where this “quick chat” will be taking them.

Jay and Anne settle down onto the couch opposite Louis and Harry, who has slipped his clammy hand out of Louis’ grasp and was subconsciously rubbing his palms over his jeans.

“We didn’t do anything.” Harry blurted out and Anne nodded like she knew what he was talking about. “Well we have done stuff. But nothing with penetration.”

Jay laughed loudly and Louis even choked on a chuckle. “Nothing with penetration.” Really? Jesus. He swallowed his laugh though, not wanting to embarrass Harry in what was sure to be his first serious sex talk.

Louis and Jay have been through this chat, a few times actually. The first was after he lost his virginity on set of an episode of some random Disney show he was an extra on. Louis was quite proud of it really. The director had walked in on him and the lead going at it in the props warehouse; he was only fourteen at the time.

“I know love.” Anne said reassuringly while Harry pulled in a deep breath. Louis patted his thigh. “I just want to make sure you’re being safe. I’m sure Louis understands.”

Jay jumps in and puts a comforting hand over Anne’s; she’s started hyperventilating. Louis blames the homeschool.

“Of course Anne. I’ve had this talk with Louis a few times. He’s well informed. They’ll be okay.”

“Yeah, Anne. I’ll take good care of him.” Louis says and Harry laughs, finally expressing something other than sheer embarrassment.

“You say it like I’m a sure thing.”

Louis smirks and shrugs his shoulder, quietly saying, “You are though.”

Harry’s eyes are gleaming and across the room Jay whispers to Anne, “Harry’s fine. He can take care of himself.”

Anne clears her throat and Louis and Harry jump apart from where they’ve inched closer, foreheads almost touching. “Harry, love. I’ll drive you home.”

Harry offers Louis a smile and kisses his cheek then follows Anne out to the car.

Jay is grinning at Louis but he just rolls his eyes and throws a pillow at her.

“I’m going to bed, Mum.”

“Goodnight, Lou.”

\--

A few days later and Louis helping Harry out in the barn was becoming routine. He wasn’t really helping as much as he was distracting but neither boy seemed to mind.

Louis’ grandma was becoming increasingly more lenient regarding the amount of actual work getting done in the barn, all thanks to Jay. She had spread the news far and wide and his grandma loved a good romance. Plus Louis was only in town for a few more days.

“Be careful out there boys, the rain’s getting pretty heavy.”

“Yeah, mum. No problem.”

Harry and Louis bolted to the barn, slipping in the mud, vision blurred by the fat droplets clinging their eyelashes together.

Crashing through the doors giggling, Harry slips out of his sodden button-up and pulls Louis into his chest, Louis splaying his hands over Harry’s soaked t-shirt.

Louis is just springing up on his tiptoes when a loud crash and a bolt of light shake the barn. He jumps away shrieking and Harry inches over to the doors, attempting to go outside and see what the damage was.

“Lou, the doors won’t open.” Harry admits over trying to force his way out of the barn.

“What do you mean?” Louis asks walking towards the doors and pushing against them helplessly.

“That’s what I mean.” Harry laughs as Louis continues to ram his slender shoulders into the door.

After falling back in defeat, Louis huffs, “Harry the doors won’t open.”

“Yeah, maybe a tree fell or…” Harry drifts off as the wind picks up outside, sending the rain pelting harder into the barn.

“Well what are we going to do? Die in here?”

Harry shakes his head at the dramatics and holds up a finger. “Give me a second.”

Louis watches as he lays down some loose hay and pulls down a couple of horse blankets to throw over top. Then he walks over to a cabinet on the wall and pulls out a container, settling down with it on the blankets.

“We can just wait for them to find us. It shouldn’t be more than a few hours.” Harry says and then beckons from the floor, “Well come on then.”

Louis settles down beside him nodding in agreement and pulls the box into his lap. “What’s this then?”

“My emergency Louis kit.” Harry smiles then pops off the lid. “I just keep it in the barn ‘cause we’re in here a lot and I just thought…” He trails off as he watches Louis dig through the contents.

There’s not much in there, just a couple pieces of fruit, a juice box, and at the bottom some condoms and lube.

Louis pulls those out forgoing the snacks and look up at Harry. His eyelashes dried in clumps and there’s still beads of water trailing down his neck dripping off his sodden curls. But his eyes are hopeful and he’s biting his lip in a way that’s both seductive and inquisitive. Like he’s leaving it up to Louis to decide.

“You sure, Harry?” Louis asks and Harry smiles, wide and excited.

“Yeah, Lou. I’m a sure thing. Remember?”

Louis laughs then pushes Harry back, crawling into his lap and running his fingers through Harry’s curls. He tugs a little at the ringlets getting Harry to tip his head back then attaches his mouth Harry’s neck, nipping at the soft skin under his jaw.

Harry is clinging desperately, one hand on Louis’ thigh the other sprawled across his lower back, pushing them closer together.

Louis pulls back, Harry groaning at the loss of contact, to peel off his shirt, then reaching down to grab Harry’s.

“Tell me if we’re going too fast okay?”

Harry hums in agreement then, “I want to fuck you.”

Louis sucks in a sharp breath, “Yeah, that’s. That’s cool.”

Harry laughs. “That’s cool?”

“Shh.” Louis leans back down kissing Harry starting to rock his hips down.

“Lou, don’t. Don’t wanna come yet.” Harry babbles while Louis presses soft kiss to his mouth. “Want to be inside you.”

“Shit, yeah.” Louis rolls off of Harry and tries to wiggle out of his jeans. They’re still damp from the rain and they cling to his legs but Harry helps to pull them down, kneeling beside Louis and breathing hotly against his ear.

Harry grabs the lube from where it laid forgotten on the blanket and then he freezes, looking timidly between the bottle and Louis like he isn’t sure where to start.

Louis, sprawled out in his boxer briefs breathing heavy and flushing with anticipation, smiles up at Harry. “You okay?”

Harry nods his head slowly, “I just don’t know how to…” He makes a thrusting motion with his fingers and Louis’ smile widens.

“I can teach you.”

“Actually. Can I, um.” Harry clears his throat. “Can I watch you? Do it?”

Louis just stares for a bit, thinking about what Harry’s asking him to do. And he is so okay with it. His half hard cock gives a dull throb then starts thickening in his briefs thinking about fucking himself on his fingers while Harry watches.

“Of course.” Louis finally agrees and Harry lets out a shaky breath then hands over the lube.

Harry takes the initiative getting Louis out of his underwear and actually _moans_ when Louis’ cock springs free. He drags his knuckles over Louis’ hip, itching to touch but still with a nervous look on his face.

Louis picks up on the nerves and says, “It’s okay. You can touch me,” while drizzling lube onto his first two fingers.

Harry hesitantly drags two fingers down the shaft and Louis mewls at the contact, back arching searching for more. As Harry get bolder with his movements Louis drops his two fingers down and gently circles his rim before slowly sliding into himself.

Harry is too distracted by Louis’ breathy moans to continue his tentative handjob so he just kneels beside Louis, slack-jawed and mumbling encouragements.

“God, Lou. You’re so beautiful.” Has Louis thrusting a third finger inside, scissoring and rocking his hips down trying to gain friction on his prostate. It was useless of course, his hands have always been too small and he starts whining, high-pitched and needy.

Harry is palming himself now, through his jeans, looking down at Louis a writhing mess and moaning loudly whenever Louis’ breath catches.

“Harry, I need you to fuck me.” Louis pulls his fingers out and aches with how empty he feels.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll just.” Harry gestures his hands wildly, unsure what to do and Louis giggles.

“Lay down, yeah?” Louis says grabbing a condom and ripping it open with his teeth, his fingers too slippery to be of any use.

Harry looks impressed and when Louis crawls over to him he’s already stripped out of his remaining layers, cock lying leaking curled up on his stomach.

Louis rolls the condom onto Harry quickly who moans at the contact. He’s basically growling as Louis lubes up his dick and Louis doesn’t think he’s going to last with Harry sounding like a porno soundtrack. But judging by the way Harry has his eyes scrunched up Louis doesn’t think he’ll last too long either.

Once Louis is straddling Harry he swipes a thumb over his scrunched up forehead smoothing the lines. “You ready?” Louis asks, voice barely a whisper.

Harry nods and nearly whimpers when Louis starts to sink down, head thrown back.

“Holy shit.” Harry groans when Louis’ bottomed out and Louis makes a noise in agreement, rocking his hips.

“Louis. I’m not going to last.” Harry says voice strained.

“It’s. Fine.” Louis gets out between moans as he moves himself in Harry’s lap.

“Seriously, Lou.” Harry gasps. “I’m. I’m coming.” And then Harry is pulsing inside Louis who feels every bit of it. He comes shortly after, cock untouched.

The rain is still pelting the barn, wind blowing loudly through the trees but inside the air is filled with heavy pants. Louis rolls off to the side and slowly takes the condom off Harry’s sensitive dick, tying it up and throwing it to the side.

He just now notices the hay poking through the blankets uncomfortably as he curls into Harry’s side.

Harry is staring straight up at the ceiling, barely blinking.

“You alright?”

He turns his head slowly towards where Louis is clinging to his side, smile drowsy but bright, eyes twinkling. “I’m great.” He presses a kiss to Louis’ temple then whispers, “Thank you.”

Louis laughs lowly, his body already growing languid. “You know, I would have never guessed the whole virgin thing. You were so confident that first day.”

Louis can feel Harry shrug, “What can I say? I’m an enigma; hard to figure out.”

He smiles into Harry’s side, eyes slipping closed, and stifles a yawn. “I’ve got time.”

They both drift off to the sounds of the storm calming around them.

\--

“Louis, the phone’s for you!” Jay’s voice carries up the stairs.

“Hello?” Louis asks.

“Louis! I got accepted to a university for next semester and I’m moving to London!”

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sequel??? hmmA??1! my tumblah louiscium B)


End file.
